


Weird fetishes

by spy_barbie



Category: Fringe
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fetish, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spy_barbie/pseuds/spy_barbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter likes to watch Olivia. Written for fringe_kinkmeme. Prompt: Olivia/Peter; razors, legs, and a clawfoot bathtub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird fetishes

He liked watching her and she knew it. Peter sneaked slowly into the bathroom, as Olivia sat on the edge of her clawfoot bathtub, supporting her feet on a small wooden stool to give her leverage and a better position for the task in hand. She slowly spread liquid soap over her leg, massaging softly from her inner knee to her heel, making sure he whole leg was covered with the white foam. Before running the razor from the bottom of her legs to the knee, she paused and smiled at him, who was watching her casually, hands in his pockets, standing by the door.

She made the razor slide smoothly up her legs, her hair falling over her shoulders with the movement, eyes focused on the task. She cleaned the razor in the pooling water of the bathtub and repeated the motion, glancing at him just in time to catch his smirk. She let out a sigh, pretending to be bored.

Peter watched her every move, as she shaved clean one leg, and walked towards her, holding the freshly-bare leg by her ankle, raising it enough so he could sit on the stool and support her leg on his thigh. Olivia curled her toes at the warm sensation, the softness of him and the delicate caress of his palm, as he cupped the ball of her feet in one hand, the other running up her calf, the tip of his warm fingers spreading a burning sensation over her wet skin. Olivia stared down at him but he kept his gaze focused on her leg, caressing her calf and the insides of her knee, softly, before placing a wet kiss over her knee cap, letting his lips slide down over her leg until they reached her feet. Then, Peter’s gaze met hers, as he grazed his teeth over her ankle, down to her toes, kissing reverently each toe, sucking her big toe between his lips. Olivia sighed, eyes fluttering from the velvet-like warmth of his mouth.

He supported her leg over his thigh and moved to hold the unshaved one, delicately placing her foot over his right thigh to support her. Olivia had to suppress the urge to wrap her legs around him and pull him to her.

“Can I do it for you?” he asked, running his hand over the unshaved leg, feeling the scratchy new hair growing there.

“Are you sure you know how to do it?” she asked sweetly, rubbing her feet over his thigh and towards his stomach. Peter laughed.

“Oh, please. I shave. I am careful.”

Olivia couldn’t help a sarcastic smirk now, raising her leg to rest on his shoulder now, her toes caressing his stubble.

“Yeah, right…”

Peter chuckled, planting a kiss over the sole of her feet before pushing it back to lean against his thigh. Then he grabbed the liquid soap and rubbed it against his hands to create foam. He gently spread it over Olivia’s leg, caressing her with smooth hands on his way. When her leg was covered with foam, he slid the razor up her leg, washing the foam off on the water of the bathtub with a flourish, making sure his arm brushed against her hip on the way. He repeated the movement under her intent eyes until he was done, running his hands over the smooth texture of her skin, squeezing at her flesh and admiring his work.

Then he lowered his head, placing wet kisses over her leg and the way up to her knees, his hands now holding both of her legs possessively, holding them down over his thighs. He ravished her skin with wet kisses and bites, greedily licking the remnants of soap off her skin, leaning against her until he was nearly off the stool.

Peter dropped to his knees in front of her, holding Olivia by her waist to keep her balance and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer to her heat. His touches and the way he hungrily stared at her triggered that familiar arousal and she pressed herself against him in hopes to ease the aching sensation. Peter ran his hands up her back, supporting her so she could let go of the edge of the bathtub to hold his face, leaning down, her hair a golden curtain falling around their faces. She smiled, nuzzling her nose against his.

“Fuck me,” she whispered, her lips millimeters from his. Peter chuckled.

“I will,” he whispered, nibbling at her chin, tongue darting out to lick at her dimple before he moved down her body, hands groping her skin, caressing her stomach and finally hooking around the waistband of her panties. She helped him, pushing the garment down in one fast movement, letting go of him just enough to throw it aside.

Peter ran his fingers softly between her legs, over the neatly trimmed hairs of her pussy, touching lightly at her folds. He enjoyed the sharp intake of breath she took, holding onto him to keep her balance, eyelids fluttering with lust. He rubbed her clit in a circling motion, hitting just the right spot that made her let out a high-pitched moan that echoed straight to his cock, making him hard. At least harder than he already was by now. He pushed a finger into her, groaning at the searing heat of her against him. Peter rubbed at her harder, making her buckle, her arousal coating his fingers.

Olivia unwrapped her legs from around him and pushed him onto the floor, making him fall on his back with a huff, but he was silenced by her mouth against his in a wet kiss, positioning herself atop him, straddling his hips. She grounded herself against his cock, gyrating her hips while her tongue met his in a hungry kiss, swallowing his moans.

“You don’t tease me, Honey,” she whispered against his lips when they parted, breathless, once again surrounded by the golden curtain of her hair. Olivia straighten up on top of him, tugging at his shirt and pushing it up to pull it out, throwing it somewhere behind her and scratching his chest with her nails. Peter moaned loudly, squeezing at her hips, hard enough to leave some bruises in a couple hours. She couldn’t waste anymore time, she felt horny, burning up, aching to have him inside her and unzipped his pants, pushing it down enough too free his cock. With a gentle movement, she held it, wrapping her fingers around his shaft, jerking him off slightly, gently, speeding up her pace until he was painfully hard in her hands. Olivia turned and lowered her head to take the tip of his cock in her mouth, sucking at it. Peter groaned, grabbing a handful of her hair.

“If you hadn’t made me so horny…” she said, kissing a path on his chest to his neck “I would suck you until you came in my mouth,” she whispered, hot breath against his ear.

“God, Olivia!”

She once again held him by its base, positioning herself so his tip brushed against her folds and she rubbed back, pressing against him, the sensation making shivers spread up her spine. Olivia lowered herself and let out a shuddered breath as Peter slowly entered her, filling her until he was buried deep inside her. She took her time, for her body to adjust to him, as it stretched her in a delicious way, making Olivia close her eyes in a blissful expression for a moment. When she opened them again, she saw him watching her, flushed, hands squeezing her hips tightly, and she couldn’t help but smile, a wicked smile that felt so intimate, as she started moving, achingly slowly, atop him. Olivia moved, rotating her hips, making imaginary circles slowly, a deep moan leaving her throat at the sensation of him pulsing inside her.

His hands moved on her body, tugging at the t-shirt she still was wearing. Olivia held it by the hem and threw the clothing across the bathroom, now only wearing a black bra. Peter’s hands sneaked to her breasts, fondling them, teasing at the front clasp of her bra and she let him unhook it, as he liked, freeing her breasts, pink nipples already tight. He teased her nipples softly, sliding his hand over her stomach and behind her, grabbing her ass, squeezing her and she clenched around him. He spread her ass cheeks and teased the entrance between them with the tip of his fingers, making her move erratically atop him. Olivia groaned.

“You like it, don’t you?” he said, teasing her entrance, slowly pushing a finger inside her. Olivia moaned, throwing her head backwards, thrusting her chest towards him.

Peter sat up, wrapping his arms around Olivia and pulling her into a kiss, wet lips crashing hard with her movements. She kissed him eagerly, desperately, the arousal building inside her being poured out in the kiss, bracing herself on his shoulders. He had one hand teasing her nipples, the other moving down to touch them where they met, fumbling for her clit, her inner muscles clenching around him and it made him hiss.

“Come for me, baby. Come for me,” he coaxed, teasing her clit, rubbing her fast. Olivia whimpered, burying her face in his neck, rocking harder against him. Now her movements sped up, as she started to feel an orgasm building up. Although she wanted this sensation of his cock stretching and filling her to continue forever, she felt it agonizingly aching inside her, building up in a crescendo until Peter’s rubbing on her clit sent her over the edge and she felt her whole self shaking, quivering with the waves of the orgasm coming down inside her, making her moan his name over and over, tightly wrapping her arms around him.

Peter groaned back, as she squeezed him from the inside, coming around him. He closed his eyes, coming in hot shots inside her, his arms mimicking hers and enveloping her in a hug.

Olivia hummed and pressed her forehead against Peter’s, letting out a content sigh.

“So, do you have any other parts of your body in need of shaving?” Peter asked, turning his head to nibble at her ear.

Olivia chuckled “Freak,” she whispered against his cheek.

“Oh, says the woman with the weirdest Star Trek fetish…”

Olivia slapped him playfully, leaning in for a kiss as they fell against each other.

 

THE END


End file.
